User blog:Vanessa Brandon/A Vanessa Brandon FAN FICTION with Chatzy members
'In Too Deep ' Our story Begins With Rynen on his way to meet his internet sweet hearts Lily and Camille , but not realizing John the pedo is on his way to ambush them . John makes his way to Lily’s apartment where Camille also stays, and Rynen is held up in traffic. John goes up the apartment stairs slowly while carrying his bag of special toys, as Camille and Lily are cooking dinner and preparing the apartment for Rynen's arrival. As John comes to a halt in front of the door, he begins to knock; lily suddenly has to use the restroom. As Lily goes into the bathroom, Camille goes to answer the Door, she opens it and stumbles back in shock realize that it’s john with a big duffle bag. Before Camille could scream for help John drop, his duffle bag, slams the door and rushes at Camille while putting his hand over her mouth. A fight ensures, as Camille struggles she can no longer resist john, he’s just too strong for her, and meanwhile Lily’s in the bathroom to busy farting and moaning from her on shit to hear Camille fighting for her life. John turns Camille on her back and restrains her then tying her to a chair, pulling her in the hall way. After that john them heads towards his bag and put it in front of Camille pulling out a 30 inched thick metal dildo , and then he realizes noise coming from the bathroom and says " oh my god what the hell is that smell". As Lily get’s up and washes her hand but forgetting to wipe she walks out the bathroom and notice tables and a chair turned over and then says “What THE FU-" but before she could finish the FUCK she is hit in the head by John with his large mental dildo. He then pulls a unconscious Lily over to the lean against the wall and then pulls Camille who is tied to a chair by her, Meanwhile Rynen has finally arrived at the building and is making his way to the apartment door, as he begins to knock, john hears him and then says “looks like our guest of honor has arrived" with a devilish and lustful look on his face griping his metal dildo ever so tight. Act 1 finished Act 2 begins As our story continues Rynen takes another knock at the door as john walks closer and closer with more anticipation and lust. Before John comes to the door to open it his bulging penis hits the door, he then begins to twist the knob opening the door with a creepy smile on his face. As the door opens Rynen stand there short and in fear from this menacing figure in front of him, before he could run John pulls him by his Declan eyebrows into the apartment, throwing him across the room into a wall where he falls to the floor to scared to even move. As Rynen lies there scared and crying saying “Oh god why me, Mommy please save me“ john walks over to his bag of toys with his metal 30 inched dildo and pulls out a few other toys. A thick 9 inched strap on, a thick studded dildo, and some duct tape. He then pulls Lily to the center of the floor and duct tapes her mouth and then duct tapes Rynen’s mouth and drags him by his eyebrows over to where a unconscious Lily as he tries to scream but he can’t . John then rips off Rynen’s and Lily cloths and slowly removes his while touching his nipples. A fully nude John then bends over to Spread Lily’s legs then Drags Rynen in between them and threatens to kill him unless he fucks her. But before that he reach down and starts to play with Rynen’s small penis and tickle his little balls as Rynen moans yet muzzled through the duct tape. He then grabs Rynen and pulls Rynen’s dick and push it into Lily vagina. Rynen starts to pant and thrust into Lily’s pussy , as Lily wakes up she begin to scream and tries to rip the tape off her mouth but John puts it back on telling her to keep going or else , so she does as he says . As Lily and Rynen are moaning, John spreads Lily legs wider and pushes Rynen leg apart while pushing his torso down onto Lily’s chest. John then begins to stroke his cock as Rynen looks at it wondering what is John about to do , John then says “you already know what I’m about to “ , Rynen the mumbles “plz don’t” as john laughs and begins to spread Rynen's ass cheeks . As John lays his thick cock at the entrance of Rynen’s soft hole, Rynen begins to pull forward, so john decides to jam it in with no lube as Rynen screams in pain with tears down his eyes. John then begins to thrust as he moans and curses in pleasure. John starts to notice that Lily is looking a little bored with Rynen’s two inches so John grabs his thick studded dildo and jams it in her pussy causing Lily and Rynen to MOAN LOUDER AND LOUDER. Mean while Camille watches on and feels sad and scared but also confused by the fact that all this is turning her on. Camille then begins to get wet and wiggles her hand out the ropes and finger herself. As Camille does this John is thrusting in and out of Rynen’s tight little hole. John pulls out of Rynen gaping asshole and pulls Rynen out of Lily, then makes Lily put on a strap on as he positions Rynen for doggy style. As Lily inserts the strap on dildo into Rynen he begins to scream in pain for it is too big but john kicks Lily so that it jammed all the way into Rynen’s sweet little hole. John then goes around to where Rynen’s face is, rips off the tape off him as he scream in pain the try to put his cock in his mouth but Rynen keeps his mouth close so john decides to twist Rynen’s nipples with Rynen then opens his mouth and moans and then john mighty cock is thrusted into Rynen’s mouth as he chokes on it. John begins to throat fuck him, as he tries not to vomit, and Lily on the other end fucks him in the ass. John then turns Lily’s Dildo on and it starts to vibrate causing Rynen to cum. As John pulls out of Rynen (and so does Lily) leaving him lying in a pool of his own sperm tired and breathing heavy. John still not sexually satisfied turn Rynen on his back and squats on his face and makes Rynen’s lick his hairy ass. As Rynen tries to not to vomit while licking Johns ass , John then tells Lily to sit on Rynen’s tiny shriveled tired cock and ride him . Rynen starts to moan as he licks John’s ass and John starts stroking his cock while sitting on Rynen’s face. As Lily bounces up and down, they all begin and come close to a climax. As Camille’s vagina makes a stream of juice overflowing out the chair she with a full arm out the ropes she gets john long metal dildo and begins to uses watching Lily ride Rynen and John jack his meat while sitting on Rynen’s face. John then gets another dildo and jams it in lily’s ass making her moan. As all of them engage in sex they begin to moan and move faster until John then cums and shoot's his sperm all over Lily’s chest causing Lily to climax and get her juice all over Rynen’s dick. Then Rynen while still licking John’s ass begins to feel a strange powerful feeling and then cums again, he felt as if his balls are being hammered and cum is being suck from his very vessel. John gets up and packs his toys and puts his cloths, he then pulls his dildo out of Lily noticing in disgust that it is shit covered and then says “don’t you ever wash your ass girl”. A weak Lily there tired and speechless lays there on top of Rynen trying to stay conscious. Camille still tired up with john dildo still masturbating trying to reach her climax. As John begins to leave he decides to order some KFC then waits. A black girl named Sierra, with a KFC bucket of chicken and thunder thighs then knocks on the door saying here’s your order. John then answers the door and takes the food and gives her a 5 dollar tip, she then says” thanks allot this should help my 12 skinny Haitian brothers and sister” and then she walks off shaking her hips. John then leaves and tells them “that your little chatzy friends are next” John walks away. All that remained in the apartment was a girl trying to orgasm in a chair, a girl with a dirty anus and boy with a small two inch penis. Finish. :-) Category:Blog posts